Wheel ends having a dual-wheel configuration are often used in connection with large vehicles. Such wheel ends typically include a planetary wheel end gear reduction and may use a differential configured to allow the two hubs to rotate at different angular speeds. This accommodates the difference in distance experienced by the two wheels during turns, and thereby greatly improves tire lifetime.
Wheel end differentials are typically operated in an “open” mode; however, it is often desirable in some circumstances to lock the various components of the differential together to increase traction. In this regard, currently known differential locking mechanisms are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, many locking mechanisms require the operator to leave the cab of the vehicle and mechanically lock the differential components by actuating difficult-to-reach nuts or the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved dual-wheel differential locking mechanisms. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.